Lacrimae
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Alors il fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : il la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre lui. Dans une étreinte, il essaie de lui donner tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle, qu'il a toujours éprouvé pour elle, avant même de s'en rendre compte.


**A/N : OS écrit en réponse au thème "Bercer" pour le défi des 30 baisers.**

* * *

><p>La nuit est tombée. Voldemort n'est plus. Un poids en moins, sur leurs poitrines et dans leurs vies, et la promesse de lendemains meilleurs. Mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'ils dorment. Ils auront tout le temps de réfléchir et de se poser des questions plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'ils dorment. Alors ils montent tous les trois dans le dortoir qui fut celui de Harry et Ron, avant cette interminable course à travers le pays pour les Horcruxes.<p>

Harry reprend son ancien lit, et il ferme aussitôt les yeux. Ron prend la main de Hermione dans la sienne et lui sourit. Merlin qu'elle est belle. Même sale de la poussière des combats, fatiguée de leurs mois de quête et ployant tristement sous le poids des morts auxquelles ils ont assistées, elle reste belle. Elle lui sourit aussi, et il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de se perdre pour le reste de ses jours dans son regard aimant.

Il n'en a pas cru ses sens, quand elle s'est jetée à son cou pendant la bataille. L'espace d'une seconde, il a même cru qu'il était mort, et que la vision de Hermione dans ses bras était le cadeau que lui offrait le paradis. Mais il s'est vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas un rêve, et que ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire pendant des années lui était enfin offert. Alors il l'a embrassée à son tour, et maintenant, il n'a plus qu'une envie, celle de recommencer. Mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'ils dorment. Il ne veut pas donner à leur second baiser le goût de quelque chose de trop triste, parce que c'est ce qu'il ressent dans l'air entre eux. Le soulagement, mais aussi la tristesse. Alors il ne dit rien, et se contente de l'attirer sur son lit avec lui. Ils ne prennent même pas le temps de se mettre sous les couvertures que déjà ils dorment.

Ron est réveillé, quelques heures plus tard. Ce n'est ni le soleil, parce qu'il est à peine cinq heures du matin, ni le chaos, parce que le château a retrouvé son calme à défaut de sa beauté quand Voldemort est tombé. C'est Hermione, qui sanglote dans ses bras. Il peut dire qu'elle essaie de dissimuler ses pleurs, en mordant sa main, mais il a senti son corps secoué par la douleur et la tristesse contre son torse.

Il murmure son prénom, mais elle ne répond pas. Pire encore, ses pleurs s'intensifient. Il répète, « Hermione ? », mais elle ne s'arrête pas de pleurer. Alors il fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : il la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre lui. Dans une étreinte, il essaie de lui donner tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle, qu'il a toujours éprouvé pour elle, avant même de s'en rendre compte. Hermione pleure, pleure, pleure, mouillant son tee-shirt de ses larmes, et Ron est là, il est son roc, son ancre, et il la berce, il la berce, il la berce, encore et encore, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est tout ce qu'il aime faire, c'est tout ce qu'il a envie de faire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Et petit-à-petit, elle se calme, et Ron sent sa propre peine s'alléger. Il lui murmure que même si c'est difficile à concevoir pour l'instant, il faut qu'elle sache que tout ira bien. Et elle lui répond qu'elle le sait, et que c'est justement pour cela qu'elle pleure, ses larmes sont libératrices et heureuses, parce que c'est fini, que tout ira bien, qu'ils sont vivants, lui, elle, et Harry, et surtout, surtout, parce qu'elle est là, avec lui, dans son lit, dans ses bras, qu'elle n'y croyait plus mais pourtant ça y est, ça y est, ils se sont trouvés, et elle l'informe qu'elle ne le laissera jamais partir, jamais, jamais, jamais. Ron sent sa propre gorge se nouer. Il la serre contre lui une nouvelle fois, et il dépose un baiser sur son front avant de lui murmurer qu'il sera toujours là. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'ils dorment, mais les promesses pour un lendemain heureux sont là, entre eux, et Ron les sent presque aussi fort que le petit corps de Hermione pressé contre le sien, il les entend presque aussi bien que la respiration calme de Hermione contre son cou, le berçant à son tour vers le sommeil.


End file.
